Love Is Like The Internet
by fairy-circle
Summary: Elsword, a 16 year old NEET stays home all the time surfing the internet and gaming online with his friends. Chung, his best friend, jokes that he needs to find a girlfriend. What better place to look than online?


Love Is Like The Internet By: subcrubd-shubnub

Summary: Elsword, a 16 year old NEET stays home all the time surfing the internet and gaming online with his friends. Chung, his best friend, jokes that he needs to find a girlfriend. What better place to look than online?

Pairings: Eve x Lu (C:EM x NB) Eltwerp x Aisha (RS x EM) Chung x Ara (IP x SD) Add x Daki (LP x Pillow) Rena x Raven (GA x RF) Ele x Ciel (CrA x DL)

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Seriously. If I did, Elesis would be stupidly OP and All the Blazing Heart characters would hate me because I would literally have her tackle the nearest SD and they would stay there the entire dungeon cuddling. Never, EVER let me code anything or trust me. KOG would Sue my ass to hell. You have been warned.

NOTE: This is just a preview. A little thing about Elsword meets online dating.

Usernames:  
RS:Hieroglyphic  
EM: Quintessence  
GA: Valkyria  
RF: Temerarious  
CE: Monarch  
IP: Unbreakable  
CA: Ichor  
SD: LianHua  
LP: Pugilist  
NB: Grandeur  
DL: Anlace

The usernames were thought up by my friend from tumblr Senassi, so thank her. Without further ado, the preview ~

He had no idea why he was even doing this anymore. Ever since the phone call from his friend Chung a week ago, the thought seemed to stick in his head, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

He needed a girlfriend.

Well, not particularly needed. He wanted one. Always had, but who would date him? Probably someone desperate, Elsword mused as he filled out the online application to a random dating website. It was supposedly the best out there, with thousands of couples matched and dating. ElHarmony. It sounded like shit, but he had promised to give it a shot. Elsword sighed.

First Name: Elsword Middle Initial: Last Name: Sieghart Username: Hieroglyphic Password: *********e Email: Fabulous_Rune

And just like that, the registration process was mostly over. A cute blonde woman walked onto the screen and waved at him. Elsword rolled his eyes. It was a nice touch, he supposed, but really unnecessary. "Oh, hello there! Welcome to ElHarmony, where your soul mate awaits! My name Ariel, and I will be taking you through the steps to set up your account. Let's see...your username is...Hieroglyphic, yes? Nice choice!" She beamed at him. Even if it was an automated response Elsword couldn't help but smile at that. Damn straight it was. "Now then, just a few more moments of your time, please. I'll need you to answer these questions."

A list appeared to the left of Ariel, and she smiled brightly at him when it did. "Please take your time. There's no rush! And please be honest. It makes it very hard to find your soulmate if you lie." She warned, and Elsword rolled his eyes. He got started on the list right away.

Birthdate: 12/26/2000 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Red Sex: ...no?!

Elsword grimaced. "These questions are getting awfully personal." He grumbled, but continued anyway. He would chew out Chung later. Occupation: Couch potato Highest Level of Education: High School Dropout I'm Seeking: Women Between The Ages of: 18 and 20.

Elsword briefly skimmed over the rest of the questions, answering only what was required, and nearly every box had the asterisk symbol, meaning almost everything was important. Why, he had no idea, but he did it. Pretty soon he had his profile up and ready, even a current up to date photo of himself - Ariel seemed to know that each picture he tried to use was old, and glared at him, repeating the phrase, "Oh come on now! That's cheating! Please submit a current photo of yourself, so that our members may see what you look like." And so, he booted up the webcam, snapped a half-assed, bored looking photo of himself, and submitted it. Ariel seemed pleased at this. "All set! Please wait a few moments while we review your account information."

Elsword sighed and sat back in his chair. That had taken the better part of an hour, and left him drained. He got up from his chair and stretched, checking his phone for any text messages or missed calls. There was one text from his sister, and an alert from the website ElHarmony. There was a message waiting for him by someone with the username Quintessence. "Well that was quick." Elsword deadpanned, but he checked the text from his sister first.

Message From 'Brat': Need food. Cook.

Elsword sighed heavily. Probably hungover. He quickly checked the other message on his way to the kitchen: Quintessence: Okay, so I know this is sudden, and I'm really sorry for this, but hello! You don't have to respond back or anything (my friend if forcing me to send this; she thinks you're cute) but it would be nice to get to know you (please don't respond, this is embarrassing...)! Thank you for your time! Elsword snickered. Well, that was amusing.


End file.
